Through Her Looking Glass
by The Beast in Repose
Summary: "Was it so hard to have one wish granted? Was it so impossible for the Gods to give her an ounce of happiness? And what of him? Was it truly meant to be him and him alone, for all of his eternal life? He had barely a hint, but she felt lost forever. Were things always meant to be this painful? Couldn't the impossible become possible for just one moment in all of creation itself?"


**So here's how this is going to work. I don't have ANY IDEA of what I am doing... This is something that has been rolling around in my head for years and guess what?**

**One night of no sleep on my last day off gives you this! A Legolas pairing with someone who is yet to be decided! She's still a work in progress, you'll have to work with me on that.**

**ANYWHO**  
**I _do_ in fact realize that it is _horribly_ impolite to start one fanfiction and drop it for...ooo...let's say... pbbb...5 years? Is that right? Either way, what happened was I lost my third chapter of which there was only the one copy on here, and I was without internet long enough to lose it. Hence, loss of inspiration.**

**What you are about to read holds no promises for any future continuation. I have part of the next chapter written up, but I am finding it quite hard to balance what little creativity I have left and my full-time-job/time-limited-drivers-ed/side-effects-from-being-in-a-car-accident/and or, but not limited to keeping-up-with-all-of-my-bills-and-still-managing-to-eat.**

**Rant ended.**

**Please enjoy my 790 words of...well I suppose you could call it delicious. If you really wanted to.**

**THROUGH HER LOOKING GLASS**

* * *

**.**  
**~o0o~o0o~o0o~o0o~o0o~o0o~**  
**.**

"Look into the mirror, Legolas..."

Legolas slowly, almost reluctantly, turned towards the ancient mirror. It was given to the elves so long ago that such few remembered what amount of importance it held. Its frame was made of what seemed to be a white gold formed to look like vines, securing the glass firmly.

He did not want to look into the mirror-not again... Not ever again. He thought himself a fool, or worse: a madman. He had spent so long gazing into this mirror, in secret, that he chose to succumb to his fate of loneliness. No longer would he let himself believe that what he had seen so many times would be his. Such beauty, so natural; it could only be his imagination's work. The Gods must have wanted him to suffer for his wrong-doings. He was alone then, now, and would be forever- until the Valars claimed his heart to return to the Undying Lands.

Legolas looked into the mirror and saw what he could not believe. His treasure- she had shown herself again! It had been so long since he had seen her that he could only want to believe she had been real. After such a silence... The darkness that had taken her place was like that of a bottomless pit, and the glass instantly turned back into a regular mirror. The darkness that had claimed her was swift, and it had been several long months that he had seen no more than his own pitiful reflection. After one long year of brief visits and worrying hands, after one of the longest years of his life, he could see her again!

In his shock and joy, as his heart lifted up once again, he did not immediately realize his treasure was not the same. It only took a moment to see her burdens weighing her down, and this new realization pushed away his joy. Her hair was wet and lay down all around her bare shoulders; she was wearing nothing in line of clothing, but loosely held a sort of blanket to cover herself. Her head was hanging slightly and her deep brown eyes seemed so distant and far away, but he still saw her pain. He didn't know what had caused her such a grief that un-shed tears and a trance should grace her as she sat alone in this room with all white walls, but he wanted it to stop. Never had he seen such sorrow as he observed her sitting on a bed of sorts.

It was her eyes that struck him the most. He had seen her for so long, happy and sad, and this new type of devastation was unbearable. It was as though a small part of her and broken away and was decaying away, never to be healed again. And oh, how badly he yearned to soothe her, to take away this unwarranted pain! He almost reached out to her before he remembered where he was and whom he stood with.

Elrond looked at Legolas without waver and touched his shoulder gently. "Why did you not tell me of this?" Legolas remained silent, but turned to meet his gaze with sad and questioning eyes. As if to ready for a response, Elrond let out a soft sigh. "I suppose I should have expected an explanation... You know of my Sight," he said with a gesture of his hand, more as a statement then a question. Legolas nodded his head once in confirmation and he continued, "Some many years ago, the Valar shared with me something I did not quite understand, but now seems to be coming together. This girl that you have the ability to see is of another world, full of things we would not, and should not, ever understand. However one thing I can tell you is this girl is to be held on a trial of sorts. A trial for one of the most heinous crimes a human can ever commit, because it challenges the will of the Gods themselves...

The life she has lived is full of pain, corruption, and the most awful things you can possibly imagine for one human girl to ever experience. She is a part of a picture so tremendous, so heavy, that if you listen and hold the earth beneath your feet, you can almost feel it roil. The Valar are unhappy... And there is something coming. Something even you and I cannot prevent; a war is on the rise. With the goblins in the mountains stirring again, and the orcs and foul beasts rising from Mordor... There is no escaping this evil. And this one woman started it all with just... one... wish..."

**.**  
**~o0o~o0o~o0o~o0o~o0o~o0o~**  
**.**

* * *

**See you next time, piggies ;P**

**-Nana**

**P.S. I always forget the disclaimers, ugh!  
Tolkien owns Leggy and the whole baggage before and after his time  
Up-and-coming Girl is owned by me (I do suppose) until I have decided whether or not to borrow a nice, unwilling volunteer from another category, to whom which I shall give appropriate credits to at the given time of her reveal  
And lastly, dear ol' Elrond. Have a fondness for him, I do. Like a nice ol' pop-pop I never did have.**

**Anywhoo, I think that's all. Pup-pup! Cheerio!**


End file.
